Theon Graufreud
, Peik }} Theon Graufreud (engl.: Theon Greyjoy) ist der Sohn und Erbe von Lord Balon Graufreud. Seine Mutter ist Alannys Harlau. Seit der Graufreud-Rebellion ist er Mündel und Geisel von Lord Eddard Stark auf Winterfell, wo Theon aufwächst. Bei seiner Rückkehr auf die Eiseninseln wird er zum Kapitän der Seehure ernannt, nachdem sein Vater erneut rebelliert und sich zum König ernennt. Als die Eisenmänner den Norden angreifen, erobert Theon Winterfell im Handstreich, wird aber von Ramsay Schnee hintergangen und gefangen genommen. Nach monatelanger Folter auf Grauenstein ist Theons Geist fast gebrochen, aber letztlich gelingt ihm zusammen mit Jeyne Pool die Flucht aus Winterfell. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Theon Graufreud Theon ist sehr arrogant, trägt stets ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen und scheint alles amüsant zu finden. Er ist dünn, hat dunkles Haar und wird als gut aussehender 19-jähriger Jüngling beschrieben. Oft lächelt er so, als sei die Welt ein heimlicher Witz, den nur er verstehen würde. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Bettgeschichten, was Robb zu bewundern scheint. Bran ist nie mit ihm warm geworden. Er ist sehr auf Anerkennung aus, die er jedoch weder von seinem Vater, noch auf Winterfell bekommen hat. Er kann sehr gut mit Pfeil und (Lang-)Bogen umgehen. Am Anfang der Saga ist er sehr wagemutig und fast schon begierig darauf, sich im Krieg zu beweisen. "Ein toter Freund ist eine Schönheit", verkündet er, nachdem er Stiv getötet hat und dabei Brans Leben riskierte. Als er auf die Eiseninseln zurückkehrt, ist er zunächst unsicher bei allem, was die Schifffahrt betrifft, dafür ist er in Winterfell ein besonders guter Reiter geworden: er erhält von Lord Sawane Botlin ein Pferd, das diesem zu wild ist, und das er Lächler nennt. Als Gegenleistung nimmt er den stummen Wex Peik als Knappen auf. Durch Ramsay Boltons Folter auf Grauenstein ändert sich Theons Äußeres dramatisch. Er sieht aus, als wäre er um 40 Jahre gealtert und hat 20kg an Körpergewicht verloren. Ramsay hat ihm zwei Finger der linken Hand sowie den kleinen Finger der rechten sowie den kleinen Zeh des rechten Fußes und drei Zehen des linken abgeschnitten, ihm aber auch schon einige Zähne gezogen. Seine übrigen Zähne sind locker und bereiten ihm bei jeder Mahlzeit Schmerzen. Theon hat stark an Gewicht verloren und seine Haut ist käsig geworden. Einen Bogen kann er nicht mehr benutzen, und wegen des Verlustes der Zehen humpelt er wie ein alter Mann. Sein Haar ist in der Gefangenschaft weiß geworden, wo es nicht ausgefallen ist, und das Verbliebene fühlt sich steif und trocken an. Durch die fehlenden Zehen hat er sich einen linkischen Gang angewöhnt, und wenn er schnell geht, droht er ständig zu stolpern. Biographie Seine Kindheit bis zur Graufreud-Rebellion verlief weitgehend normal. Er hatte ein Zimmer im Seeturm, das er sehr liebte, und über dessen wackelige Hängebrücke er stets draufgängerisch lief, ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu sein. Er scheint ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu seinen beiden älteren Brüder gehabt zu haben, denn er erinnert sich hauptsächlich an Rodriks trunkene Schläge und Marons grausamen Spott und seine endlosen Lügen. In den meisten Dingen, die ein junger Krieger der Eiseninseln lernen sollte, wie Schwertkampf, Umgang mit der Axt, Rudern, ein Schiff steuern, Bogenschießen und Reiten, wird er von Dagmer unterrichtet, dessen schiefes Lächeln Theon lieben lernt, denn er lacht ihn öfter an, als sein Vater und sein Ziehvater zusammen. Theon war zehn Jahre alt, als die Rebellion seines Vaters zerschlagen wurde, und seine beiden älteren Brüder starben. Dadurch wurde er zum Erben des Hauses Graufreud und der Eiseninseln. Eddard Stark nahm ihn als Geisel und Mündel mit nach Winterfell, wo Theon neun Jahre lang lebte und aufwuchs. Theon suchte nach Anerkennung von den Starks, dies blieb jedoch immer unbefriedigt. Er lebte stets in Angst vor Eddard, und auch Catelyn verhielt sich immer distanziert ihm gegenüber. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Theon ist Teil der 20-köpfigen Gruppe, die Lord Eddard Stark zu einer kleinen Festung in den Bergen nordöstlich von Winterfell begleitet, wo Eddard den Deserteur Gared zum Tode verurteilt. Theon reicht Lord Eddard Eis, damit er das Urteil an Ort und Stelle vollstrecken kann. Nach der Enthauptung tritt Theon amüsiert nach Gareds Kopf, als dieser auf ihn zurollt. Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell finden Robb Stark und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolfwelpen und ihr verendetes Muttertier. Theon erschrickt zunächst bei dem Anblick des riesigen Kadavers und nennt das Tier eine Missgeburt. Theon und viele der Stark-Wachen halten die Tiere für ein schlechtes Omen und wollen sie auf der Stelle töten, doch Robb und Jon können Lord Eddard überzeugen, die Welpen zu behalten. Theon bleibt in Winterfell, als sich Eddard nach Königsmund aufmacht, um das Amt als Hand des Königs anzutreten. Er ist bei den Beratungen dabei, die nach dem Anschlag auf Bran abgehalten werden. Eddard Stark weist Catelyn Tully bei ihrem Kurzbesuch in Königsmund an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich seine Vasallen für einen möglichen Krieg vorbereiten sollen. Catelyn soll darüber hinaus besonders auf Theon acht geben, falls das Haus Stark Balon Graufreuds Flotte brauche. In der Zwischenzeit lernt Robb Stark, als neuer Lord von Winterfell, die Geschäfte eines Lords auszuüben. Theon begleitet ihn die meiste Zeit und ist einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Am Tag als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, empfängt ihn Robb Stark misstrauisch und bewaffnet in der Großen Halle. Theon steht direkt neben dem Thron. Als die später eintreffenden Schattenwölfe Tyrion umzingeln und bedrohen, merkt er an, dass ihnen wohl der Geruch des Lennisters nicht gefalle. In dieser Zeit rettet Theon Bran vor einer Gruppe von Wildlingen und desertierten Männern der Nachtwache, indem er einem Wildling, der Bran mit einem Messer am Hals bedroht, mit einem Pfeil erschießt. Theon ist stolz auf seinen Schuss, aber Robb kritisiert ihn heftig dafür, Brans Leben riskiert zu haben. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Später erzählt ihm Osha, dass die eigentliche Gefahr im Norden liege, aber auch Theon will davon nichts hören. Nach dem Ausbruch des Krieges der Fünf Könige wird er Robbs treuer Kampfgefährte und zieht an seiner Seite in den Süden. Er begrüßt Catelyn Tully als Letzter der Vasallen der Starks, als sie mit Brynden Tully in Maidengraben zu Robb Stark und seiner Armee stößt. Auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen bringt er Robb Nachrichten von Ser Brynden Tully. Da sie nicht wissen, wie Lord Walder reagiert, wenn sie den Trident bei den Zwillingen überqueren wollen, schlägt er vor, die Festung einfach einzunehmen. Nachdem Robb seine Armee bei den Zwillingen teilt, reitet Theon mit ihm nach Schnellwasser. Er wird Teil der Leibgarde Robb Starks und kämpft mit ihm in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Nachdem sie dort Jaime Lennister festgenommen haben, fordert er sofort dessen Kopf, was Robb aber verhindert. Dann berichtet er Catelyn euphorisch, wie glorreich der Sieg sei. Nach der siegreichen Schlacht der Lager fährt er an Robbs Seite in einem Boot über den Trommelstein nach Schnellwasser. Dort beobachtet Catelyn, wie er den Tully-Truppen vom Sieg im Wisperwald erzählt. An der folgenden Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande nimmt auch Theon teil. Nach langen Diskussionen über die weitere Strategie im Krieg wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Theon ist anwesend, als König Robb Ser Cleos Frey auf Schnellwasser seine Friedensbedingungen für Königin Cersei Lennister diktiert. Robb will Theon nach Peik schicken, um für ihn mit dessen Vater Lord Balon Graufreud zu verhandeln, dessen Langschiffe er braucht, falls Cersei nicht auf sein Angebot eingeht. Robb schickt Theon nach Hause auf die Eiseninseln. Theon begleitet die Mallisters nach Seegart und steigt dort auf ein Handelsschiff, das ihn nach Herrenhort bringt. Auf der Überfahrt geht er eine flüchtige Liaison mit der Tochter des Kapitäns der Myraham ein, die ihn bittet, sie als Salzweib mit nach Peik zu nehmen, doch Theon weist sie schroff zurück. In Herrenhort wird er nicht wie erwartet von einer Ehrengarde in Empfang genommen, sondern von seinem mittlerweile zu einem Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes gewandelten Onkel Aeron Graufreud, der ihm gegenüber brüsk und ungeduldig auftritt. In Peik trifft er seinen Vater Lord Balon, dem er Robbs Angebot überbringen soll: während Robb die Westlande vom Goldzahn aus angreift, erhofft er sich Unterstützung von den Graufreuds von der Seeseite aus. Dafür will er Lord Balon die Königskrone der Eiseninseln zugestehen. Lord Balon hat aber inzwischen eigene Pläne verfolgt: er sammelt bereits seine Langschiffe, um im Norden einzufallen, denn er ist nicht gewillt, eine Krone anzunehmen, vielmehr will er dafür den Eisernen Preis bezahlen. Im übrigen denkt er nicht, dass sie die Westlande halten könnten, und der Norden erscheint ihm als wesentlich ungeschützter und einfacher zu erobern. Theon erhält ein kleines Schiff zum Kommando, das er Seehure nennt, und ein Pferd, dass er Lächler tauft, für das er Wex Peik, einen Bastard aus Haus Botlin, zum Knappen nehmen muss. Bei der ersten Begutachtung des Schiffs trifft Theon seine Schwester Asha zum ersten Mal wieder, die mit ihm unter falscher Identität flirtet und ihn so ausfragt und demütigt. Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln König Balons Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart dieser folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer Spaltkinn und Theon mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Theon überfällt einige Dörfer, hat jedoch Schwierigkeiten, sich Respekt bei seiner Mannschaft zu verschaffen. Als Benfred Tallharts Wilde Hasen aus Torrhenschanze an die Küste marschieren, um Theon aufzuhalten, überfällt er er sie aus dem Hinterhalt und tötet alle bis auf Benfred. Auf Aerons Drängen hin lässt Theon ihn als Opfer für den Ertrunkenen Gott im Salzwasser ertränken. Unzufrieden mit seinen Aufgaben und neidisch auf Ashas Kommando entwickelt Theon einen eigenen Plan: er will Winterfell im Alleingang erobern. Dazu überzeugt er Dagmer Spaltkinn, nach Torrhenschanze zu marschieren und die Burg zum Schein zu belagern, damit Ser Rodrik die letzten Kräfte aus Winterfell abzieht. Sein Plan geht auf. Er geht mit einer kleinen Truppe von 30 Männern nach Winterfell, schickt dort vier Männer über die Burgmauer, diese öffnen ein Seitentor für die anderen, und die Burg wird im Handstreich erobert. Dann zwingt Theon Bran, ihm die Burg zu übergeben. Theon lässt sich bei der ersten Versammlung der Bewohner der Burg darauf ein, Ramsay Schnee, der sich als Stinker ausgibt, und Osha in seinen Dienst zu nehmen. thumb|296px|Theon wird von seinem Onkel zum Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott zurückgeführt (in der HBO-Serie) Theon nimmt Bran und Rickon als Geiseln, hat aber Schwierigkeiten, die Einwohner von Winterfell zu kontrollieren, denn diese respektieren ihn nicht und verachten ihn wegen seines Verrats. Bran und Rickon gelingt es schon nach kurzer Zeit, mit der Hilfe von Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet und den beiden Schattenwölfen zu fliehen. Theon startet eine Verfolgungsjagd in den Wolfswald, verliert am Ende des Tages aber die Spur. Verzweifelt will er schon nach Winterfell zurückkehren, doch dann behauptet "Stinker" zu wissen, dass sich die Kinder in der Alten Mühle am Ahornwasser befinden. Theon schickt den Großteil der Gruppe zurück in die Burg und reitet mit Stinker, Aggar, Rotnase und Gelamrr zur Mühle. Dort tötet er die Müllersfrau sowie ihre beiden Jungen, die im Alter wie Bran und Rickon sind und präsentiert deren Leichen als die Stark-Jungen. Ihre Köpfe lässt er auf den Mauern von Winterfell aufspießen. In der folgenden Zeit plagen ihn Albträume deswegen. Als Theons Männer (Gelmarr, Aggar und Gynir Rotnase) auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben kommen, beschuldigt Theon Farlen des Mordes und befiehlt seinen Männern, ihn hinzurichten, obwohl er und Stinker hinter den Morden stecken, weil Theon den Eisenmännern nicht zutraut, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Bei der Exekution weist Farlen Theon darauf hin, dass Eddard Stark die Verurteilten stets selbst hingerichtet habe. Farlen zwingt Theon damit, das Urteil selbst zu vollstrecken, was er dann auch tut, allerdings braucht er dafür vier Hiebe. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ser Rodrik Cassel Spaltkinns Männer bei Torrhenschanze erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen. Als die Rückkehr von Winterfells Truppen droht, wendet sich Theon an Asha in Tiefwald Motte und bittet sie um Hilfe. Sie erreicht Winterfell mit nur 20 Männern, verweigert Theon mehr Hilfe als 10 Männer mit der Begründung, eine Festung im Inland könne von Eisenmännern niemals gehalten werden. Sie fordert Theon auf, die Burg zu vernichten und mit ihr zu kommen. Theon lehnt ab, da er seine Eroberung nicht aufgeben will, obwohl ihn das in eine aussichtslose Lage bringt. Als Stinker anbietet, mit einem Beutel voll Münzen 100 bis 200 Männer aus dem Norden anzuheuern, gibt er ihm das Geld und lässt ihn ziehen. Schließlich erscheint Ser Rodrik mit 1000-2000 Nordmännern vor Winterfell. Bei Verhandlungen mit Ser Rodrik und Cley Cerwyn droht Theon damit, Beth Cassel zu hängen, falls Ser Rodrik nicht wieder abzieht, wohlwissend, dass der Ritter seinem Eid verpflichtet ist. Gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Maester Luwin Theon davon überzeugen konnte, der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Verbrechen vergessen wären und er sich Respekt verdienen könnte, erscheint Ramsay Schnee in einer schwarzen Rüstung mit rotem Helm und 600 Grauenstein-Männern vor Winterfell. In der folgenden Schlacht von Winterfell überraschen die Boltons die unsortierten Nordmänner und vernichten sie. Anschließend präsentiert der Ritter mit dem roten Helm Theon die Leichen von Ser Rodrik, Cley Cerwyn und Leobald Tallhart und erhält dadurch Einlass in die Burg. Er gibt sich als Ramsay Schnee zu erkennen und erklärt Theon, was mit dem echten Stinker passiert ist, bevor er dann seine Belohung fordert: nun will er sich nicht mehr mit Palla begnügen, sondern fordert Kyra. Als Theon sich weigert, schlägt ihn Ramsay nieder. Die Boltons töten die restlichen Eisenmänner und plündern Winterfell. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Am Tag des Todes von Lord Hoster Tully erscheint eine Delegation der Freys auf Schnellwasser, um Robb Stark ein neues Bündnisangebot zu machen. Außerdem berichten sie von einem Brief der beiden Walders, die schreiben, dass Theon Winterfell niedergebrannt hätte und Ramsay die Überlebenden in Grauenstein aufgenommen habe. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Bald schon geht das Gerücht im Norden um, dass Ramsay Schnee Theon Stück für Stück die Haut abziehe aus Rache für das, was er den Starks angetan hat. Lord Roose berichtet Robb und seinen Männern auf den Zwillingen, dass Ramsay einige Überlebende aus der Schlacht von Winterfell nach Grauenstein retten konnte. Außerdem hat er Theon angeblich die Haut seines kleinen linken Fingers abgezogen und das Leder zu Lord Roose geschickt, damit er es den Starks auf den Zwillingen überreichen kann. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Nach dem Tod seines Vaters König Balon erheben Euron Graufreud und Asha Ansprüche auf den Meersteinstuhl. Der Tradition des Festlandes nach wäre Theon der rechtmäßige Erbe. Aeron Graufreud, der alle drei für unwürdig hält, ruft die Eisenmänner zu einen Königsthing nach Alt Wiek, um die Nachfolge zu regeln. Die meisten der Eisenmänner, einschließlich seiner Schwester Asha, halten Theon für tot. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen thumb|350px|Die Folterungen machen aus Theon den Stinker ©Jortagul Theon wurde zusammen mit den Frauen von Winterfell nach der Plünderung der Burg nach Grauenstein verschleppt. Kyra, ein Schankmädchen aus Winterdorf, schafft es nach einiger Zeit, eine der Wachen der Kerker betrunken zu machen, einen Schlüssel zu stehlen und des nachts zusammen mit Theon aus der Burg zu fliehen. Allerdings war dies alles von Ramsay inszeniert, da er gerne Menschen mit seinen Jagdhunden jagt. Am Morgen werden Theon und Kyra von den Hunden eingeholt und von Ramsay gestellt. In der Folgezeit foltert Ramsay Theon aufs Schlimmste. Ramsays bevorzugte Foltermethode neben der Streckbank, dem Auspeitschen und den Wunden zufügen ist es, Finger oder Zehen zu häuten und dann abzuwarten, bis das Fleisch darunter langsam trocknet und schließlich schwärt. Der Schmerz, der das Häuten begleitet, treibt den Gequälten dann in den Wahnsinn, und früher oder später bittet er darum, das man ihm das entsprechende Körperteil abschneidet, nur damit der Schmerz aufhört. Als Theon einmal versucht, sich statt zu bitten den Finger selbst abzubeißen, wird Ramsay so wütend, dass er ihm zur Strafe zusätzlich eine Zehe abschneidet. Auch einige Zähne werden Theon gezogen. Theon wird gezwungen, die Identität von Stinker anzunehmen, Ramsays ehemaligem Diener. Schließlich werden die Besuche in Theons Zelle immer seltener, und Theon verliert das Zeitgefühl für die Dauer seiner Gefangenschaft, die aber ungefähr ein halbes Jahr andauert. Dann aber lässt Ramsay Theon aus dessen Zelle holen, denn er will mit ihm in den Krieg ziehen und Maidengraben von Norden her angreifen. Anschließend will Ramsay ein Mädchen heiraten, das angeblich Arya Stark ist. Vor Maidengraben schickt Ramsay Theon frisch gebadet und gekleidet zur Garnison der Festung mit dem Auftrag, sie als "Prinz der Eiseninselns" zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Die Garnison ist in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Der Befehlshabende Ralf Kenning liegt im Sterben, getroffen von einem vergifteten Pfeil der Pfahlbaumänner, und Theon erlöst ihn in seinem Sterbebett. Dann verkündet er der Garnison Ramsays Angebot, ihnen freies Geleit zurück auf die Eiseninseln zu gewähren, wenn sie sich schnell ergeben. Zunächst widersetzt sich Dagon Dorsch Theons Angebot und nennt ihn einen Abtrünnigen, doch als Theon erzählt, dass Victarion auf dem Königsthing nicht zum König der Eiseninseln gewählt worden ist und auch nicht wie versprochen mit Verstärkung zurückkehren wird, kommen den Männern Zweifel. Als sich Dagon aber immer noch stur stellt, tötet Adrack Demut ihn mit einer Wurfaxt, und Theon führt die verbliebenen 65 Eisenmänner in Ramsays Lager. Dort nimmt Ramsay die Eisenmänner ehrenvoll auf und gibt ihnen zu essen, um sie dann in der folgenden Nacht allesamt bei lebendigem Leib häuten zu lassen. Am nächsten Tag befestigt er die Toten an Holzpfählen entlang des Plankenwegs der Eng, damit sein Vater Lord Roose Bolton die Toten bei seiner Ankunft drei Tage später sehen kann. Er hat außerdem das Mädchen mitgebracht, das angeblich Arya sein soll, aber Ramsay erkennt stattdessen Jeyne Pool wieder. Kurz später erhält Asha in Tiefwald Motte eine Drohung von Ramsay, der er auch ein Stück ledriger Haut, angeblich von Theon, beilegt, doch noch in derselben Nacht kommt es zur Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte, bei der Stannis Baratheon die Burg erobert. Theon wartet in Goldgras zwei Wochen lang auf die Rückkehr Ramsays, der zusammen mit zwölf Gefährten nach drei vermissten Freys gesucht hat, allerdings erfolglos. Nach Ramsays Rückkehr nimmt sein Vater Lord Roose ihm den traumatisierten Theon fort und bringt ihn zu Lady Barbra Staublin nach Hügelhall. Die beiden betrachten ihn als rechtmäßigen Erben der Eiseninseln und wollen ihn trotz seines Zustandes benutzen. Da Theon zehn Jahre lang das Mündel von Winterfell war und für "Arya" damit den nächsten Bekannten darstellt, soll er den Brautführer spielen, um die Legitimität der falschen Arya zu bekräftigen. Jeyne fleht Theon vor der Hochzeit mehrere Male an, ihr zu helfen, doch Theon fehlt der Mut zu handeln. Nach der kurzen Hochzeitszeremonie vor dem Herzbaum im Götterhain von Winterfell nimmt Theon Platz auf der Ehrentribüne des Hochzeitbanketts ein. Er sitzt ganz außen neben Lady Barbra, mit der er sich über Lord Roose, Lord Wyman Manderly und die Maester der Citadel unterhält. Während der Hochzeitsfeier trifft die Nachricht ein, dass sich Stannis Baratheon mit seinem Heer auf den Weg nach Winterfell gemacht hat, das er in 14 Tagen erreichen könnte, wenn das Wetter hält, woraufhin sich Lord Roose und seine Hauptmänner zum Kriegsrat zurückziehen. Ramsay zwingt derweil Theon, Jeyne zu ihm ins Schlafgemach zu bringen, wo er beide demütigt, bevor er Jeyne vergewaltigt. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach der Hochzeit darf Jeyne ihre Gemächer erst einmal nicht mehr verlassen, denn Ramsay postiert zwei Wachen vor ihre Gemächer. Es heißt sogar, Ramsay habe sie nackt an einen Bettpfosten gekettet, aber Theon weiß, dass Ramsay keine Ketten braucht, um jemanden einzuschüchtern. Da Ramsay eine reinliche Gemahlin will, hat er Theon aufgetragen, Jeynes Zofe zu spielen und sie jedes Mal zu baden, wenn er bei ihr war. Also muss Theon dann Dienerinnen von Lady Walda oder Lady Barbra Staublin ansprechen, damit sie ihm helfen, heißes Wasser aus der Küche zu holen. Lord Roose' Vasallen und Verbündete bleiben auf Winterfell und warten auf Stannis. Als nach einigen Tagen heftiger Schnee einsetzt, behauptet Lord Roose, die Götter des Nordens hätten Stannis ihren Zorn schmecken lassen, weil er ein Fremder sei. Theon streunt derweil voller Schuldgefühle durch die Ruinen von Winterfell, denn die Boltons haben zur Zeit kaum Verwendung für ihn. An diesem Tag lässt sich Lady Barbra von Theon den Eingang zur Gruft von Winterfell zeigen, nachdem sie ihn gewarnt hat, dass Ramsay seine neue Braut besser gut behandeln sollte, wenn die Boltons nicht die Nordmänner verlieren wollen. Als sie die Gräber von Lord Rickard Stark, Brandon, Lyanna und Eddard erreichen, erzählt sie Theon ihre Lebensgeschichte und warum sie die Starks hasst. Während die Burg langsam einschneit, wird Theon Zeuge, wie ein toter Ryswell-Wachmann vor der inneren Mauer gefunden wird. Beim Frühstück setzt sich Stechpalme zu Theon und fordert ihn auf, ihr die Gruft zu zeigen, wobei sie mit ihm flirtet. Es folgen noch weitere Morde, darunter auch an den Gelben Dick, einen von Ramsays Burschen. Aenys Frey verdächtigt Theon, aber Lady Staublin und Roger Ryswell überzeugen Lord Bolton davon, dass Theon zu schwach dazu wäre. In Theon reift indes der Plan, von der äußeren Burgmauer in eine Schneewehe zu springen. Als Stannis Baratheon schließlich vor den Mauern Winterfells erscheint, lässt Abel Theon von drei seiner Frauen zu sich bringen. Manke kann Theon überreden, ihm und den Speerfrauen bei der Befreiung Aryas zu helfen. Als sich Stannis' Kriegshörner langsam der Burg nähern, bricht beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ein blutiger Streit zwischen Freys und den Manderlys aus, woraufhin Lord Roose Bolton einen Ausfall befiehlt. Manke entscheidet, die Befreiung sofort zu beginnen, und während er in der Großen Halle zurückbleibt, um auf Lord Roose' Anweisung ein Lied zu spielen, schickt er seine sechs Speerfrauen mit Theon los. Sie bringen heißes Wasser für ein Bad in Jeynes Gemach, dann zieht Jeyne Eichhörnchens Kleider über und so gelangen sie tatsächlich an zwei Wachposten vorbei nach draußen auf den Hof. Dort trennt sich die Gruppe: Weide Hexenauge, Myrte und Esche wollen Manke suchen, während Stechpalme und Frenya mit Theon und Jeyne durch das Zinnentor auf die äußere Burgmauer gelangen, wo sie allerdings entdeckt werden. Die beiden Speerfrauen sterben, und Theon springt mit Jeyne von der Mauer 20 Meter hinab in eine Schneewehe. Mors Umbers Männer finden die beiden und nehmen sie zunächst auf, doch als dann Tycho Nestoris mit sechs Eisenmännern auf der Suche nach Stannis Baratheon bei ihnen erscheint, schickt Mors Umber sie zurück in den Wolfswald, weil Stannis dort mit seiner Armee im Schnee feststeckt. Er gibt ihnen Jeyne und Theon als Geschenk für Stannis bzw. Asha Graufreud mit. Kurz darauf finden sie tatsächlich Stannis' Lager. Wenig später erreicht Jon Schnee eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der dieser behauptet, er habe Stannis und dessen Verbündete in einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen. Er habe Manke einen Mantel aus den Häuten seiner sechs Frauen genäht und ihn in einen Käfig gesteckt, damit der ganze Norden sehen könne, dass Jon Schnee ein Lügner ist, da er behauptet habe, Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu haben. Er fordert die Herausgabe seiner Braut, von Königin Selyse Florent, Sharin Baratheon, Melisandre, Val und Ungeheuer sowie von Theon, und droht damit, die Nachtwache und Jon anzugreifen, sollte dieser sich nicht fügen. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Graufreud, Theon Graufreud, Theon Kategorie:Haus Graufreud Graufreud, Theon Graufreud, Theon Graufreud, Theon